Five Nights at the Mystery Science Theater
by Toongamech
Summary: This is basically a crossover between FNAF and MST3K. I couldn't find MST3K on the Movies or TV list, so you'll just have to make do.


**Okay, so I came up with this idea for a FNAF crossover with MST3K and I just want to say that I don't own either. I just own this writing.**

**Oh, and if you get confused about who's who, here's a key for which animatronics are which characters:**

**Robots in the theater: Tom Servo and Crow**

**Robot in the back of the theater: Cambot**

**Robot in the lobby: Gypsy**

**Scientist robots: Joal's bosses**

**Humanoid: ?**

Night 1:

"Uh, Hello? Hello hello! Um. I wanted to record a message for you to help you get through your first night as a night guard. I know working the night shift at a movie theater is a little more overwhelming than say, Chuck E. Cheese's, butt you're gonna be fine, ok. Anyway, before I explain the basics to you, I have to say a couple legal things. Um.. Welcome to the Mystery Science Theater, where we put the "ease" in movies. Where kids can have fun and it is a breeze. MST entertainment is not responsible for any form of death, blah blah blah. Now, first I want to apologize for how upset you probably are about being demoted. It's been happening to a lot of people who work for this company these days. I, myself was actually demoted a few days ago. Yeah, but hey, it's not so bad. I mean, look at the first guy who got demoted. He always makes the stupid movies that are normally shown at the theatre more interesting by making hilarious comments on the movies. In fact, a couple of the intelligent robots we put at the front of the theatre got in on the act and also make some commentary of their own. Oh! Speaking of the robots. They've been working rather odd lately. When people started getting demoted, the robots started to… move around, and they seem to eventually wander into your office. Now, if they saw you, they'd probably think you're a customer, so they'd bring you to the theater and put you in an empty chair. This wouldn't be a problem if the cushions weren't removed every evening to get cleaned, and all that's left are spikes that will kill you if you put pressure on them. Anyway, be careful, don't get seen, good night."

Night 2: Hello. I just wanted to let you know that you're doing good. Um. Today was a little depressing for the robots today. That one guy who made those comments on the movies couldn't be here today. Something about a possible job promotion. The robots were kind of depressed, so don't be upset if they get a little bit more quirky at night. Also, you might have noticed that some of the robots weren't moving very much. They're kind of weird at night. First, the one in the back of the theatre that you can see through the window to the projection room. He moves quite aggressively, but he won't move if his projector is on. So, if you can't see him in the projection room or the theatre, you might want to turn his projector on. There's also one in the lobby who you should check on periodically.

um… It's a little touchy. Something about it's programmed personality. But luckily it only moves through the door in front of you, so if you can't find it. Close that door. There's also 2 scientist robots in the back. Um, only one shows up on camera, but they travel together so you shouldn't worry about that. So, be careful, and I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Night 3: Jees. This is not gonna be an easy night. Um, the guy didn't get the promotion and he quit in anger. Some of the robots saw what happened. Now they've all been acting weird. Um, especially the scientists. They've been moving around during the day, which is against their programming. Luckily, they didn't hurt anyone. They did start to creep the kids out, though. Oh by the way, you might have noticed that we have a humanoid looking thing in the lobby. It's not an animatronic, but when the guy left, we started putting some animatronic devices in him. Um… Hopefully he'll be able to replace him. Um, so basically, be careful, and don't be surprised if the humanoid moves around. Goodnight.

Night 4: Um, ok so first day with the humanoid didn't work well. It just stared at the screen, and the robots don't seem to like him very much. Um, I'm not exactly sure what's wrong with him, but he seemed a little upset. Just take care of things and I'll talk to you again tomorrow.

Night 5: Okay, good news! You get a night without the humanoid. We're letting some mechanics work on him tonight. They seemed eager to get the job done. However, don't forget about the other robots, cause they're still there, and they get really bad tonight, especially those scientists. I've never actually liked them. They're too much like our CEOs. Anyway, I should stop talking and let gain focus, so good night.

Night 6: Oh god! What are you doing in there? We a had an incident with the animatronics and the place closed down, when the humanoid was brought back in it kind of went bezerk and had to be taken back. I think someone snuck into the suit. The animatronics were friendly with him, but then suddenly they started shunning everyone else. No one's exactly sure what's happening. All we can do with you right now is help you get through the night. So be extra careful, I'm not sure what's going to happen. Just stay alive, and we'll take care of it tomorrow.


End file.
